digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kevin Harmon
|age=3–7 (The Arc 1 of DigiPast Chronicles) 12–17 (The Arc 2 of DigiPast Chronicles) 32 (First Adventure) 33 (Network Battles) 35 (The Third World) 36 (Digitaclysm) |occupation=Streamix Corporation Executive in Los Angeles (until Digitaclysm) |gender=Male |relatives=Robert Harmon (father) Laura Harmon (mother, deceased) Martin Harmon (brother) Audrey Harmon (wife) Edmund Harmon (son) |nationality=American }} Kevin Harmon is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Kevin was born in 1983 to Robert and Laura Harmon. Despite being from a rich family, but he and his father treat every human equally and are seeking to help them find their potentials. Kevin was only one year old, when his father started the worldwide Project: Digital Life for developing extremely advanced artificial intelligence. When Kevin was 7 years old, his father allowed him to see the project with his own eyes. But during that same day, there happened an accident that destroyed most of the laboratory and made the project being officially quit. Kevin helped his father to continue the project in secret. During 90s, Kevin met Audrey Clinton, who became his girlfriend and eventually his wife. Kevin has also a younger brother named Martin who felt that the project was childish and would endanger the mankind. In 2000, Martin ran away from home and stole some money from Streamix Corporation's accounts. In 2005, when Kevin and Audrey were married and their son Edmund was only one year old, he and his son were among the four people who were able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Parrotmon into Los Angeles. This led both of hem eventually to be chosen as members of the DigiDestined, Kevin the first adult one. They were soon contacted by the digital human-like entities who claimed the Harmon family to have destiny that would protect both the human world and the world of the "Digimon" from a great threat. Appearances Films Digimon: First Adventure Kevin is first seen in the prologue flashback which explained how he first got involved into his father's project. 25 years later, Kevin is one of the executives of Streamix Corporation in Los Angeles and makes a visit into a middle school where Troy Dawkins, Jake Thacher, Seamus Maitland and Miyuki Koharuno are studying. The four children, as well as Kevin and his family witness the Bio-Emergence Bog reappear, while Kevin, Edmund and the four middle school student get their Digivices. Kevin and Edmund had found two small Digimon named Mochimon and Tokomon on their home. Later at night, when Kuwagamon Bio-Emerges to the real world, the Harmons wake up and call the other four children to assist them. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Mochimon Digivolving into Tentomon and Tokomon Digivolving into Patamon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. Kevin then asks the children to arrive into the Streamix building tomorrow. But in the morning, the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World. FBI is alerted of this and led by Richard Gardner, they arrive to Kevin's office call the parents of the missing children there as well. Kevin introduces the DigiMessenger and DigiLocate applications. He also shows the secret video about the Project: Digital Life. Kevin stays in the office, until he and Tentomon decide to go the Digital World to help the children who are attacked Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. One Digi-Gate opens on its own and sends Kevin and Tentomon through it to help the children. They used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow the evil tyrant of the File Island, Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Kevin, Seamus and Leomon were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Andromon and Teddymon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Troy's group arrived to join them and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After Leomon had taken Angemon's Digi-Egg to Elecmon, Kevin decided to send the traumatized Edmund to his grandfather to heal from his depression and sadness. After the battle, Kevin and the other executives started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Kevin informed Troy, Jake, Seamus and Miyuki that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, Kevin was not pleased that not all governments had accepted the DigiDestined as the heroes, but was confident that they will come to accept it in time. He managed to restore the connection to a Digital Agent named Benjamin who sent him and the younger DigiDestined the Tags and told them about Crests, artifacts needed for Digivolving the Partner Digimon into Ultimate Level. When a Shellmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, a mysterious person known as the DigiShadow De-Digivolved some of the other Partner Digimon into their lesser forms. And Yuggoth, a weapon developed by an organization named Webmasters, wounded them severely and destroyed Shellmon. Along with Seamus, Kevin tried to stop Troyfrom making any rash decisions, but they failed and get Digivolved into Ultimate Level by putting himself in danger on purpose. But this had nearly catastrophic consequences: Greymon Dark Digivolved into SkullGreymon and went rampage. The rampage, however, didn't last long and soon SkullGreymon De-Digivolved into Koromon. After the incident, Troy was ashamed of what he had caused and Kevin tried convince him let go of it. Kevin also showed having received a second partner Digimon named Upamon, along with the second Digivice, referred by Benjamin as "D-3" ,and an object known as the Digimental of Knowledge. He, along with Troy, Tentomon, Upamon and Koromon, traveled to the Server Continent of the Digital World, while the others were searching for the other missing D-3 Digivices and Digimentals. Koromon Digivolved back into Agumon and Upamon Digivolved into Armadimon. Soon after that, they were captured by the Gazimon who were servants of Etemon, the evil Digimon who had used Dark Network to over parts of the Server Continent. When they tried to escape, Armadimon Armor Digivoled with the Digimental of Knowledge into Digmon. Kevin tried to convine Troy to let Agumon Digivolve, but Troy was not able to do it. In the real world, they joined the other DigiDestined in Oklahoma City where Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was revealed to be a new DigiDestined with a partner named Veemon. Kevin told the others about his troubled past with brother Martin Harmon who considered the Digimon being a threat to mankind and finally ran away from home with money stolen from the Streamix Corporation. Kevin had seen nightmares about it in few last nights, and thought Martin being a member of the Webmasters. It was confirmed to be true, when Martin internationally revealed himself as the Director of the Webmasters and activated a new weapon named Shaggai. But Etemon's forces took over and attacked Oklahoma City. Kevin, Troy and Dan to the System Pyramids where a Digimon named Nanomon was forced to maintain the Dark Network. Then he and Dan located the secret facility of the Webmasters and tried to talk some sense to his brother, but no avail. When Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Kevin and the other DigiDestined found out that Etemon survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle by Wei Xueqi who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. Kevin witnessed how Veemon Armor Digivolved into Magnamon with the Golden Digimental of Miracles to destroy Chimairamon, and how MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon destroyed Etemon once and for all. After the battle, Kevin also managed make Martin understand the error of his ways. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Benjamin took back the Digimental of Knowledge from Kevin. Kevin also revealed that he had received his own Crest: the Crest of Knowledge. He had managed to find balance between his desire for knowledge and his social life. Kevin and the others were also happy that Edmund and Patamon had rejoined the DigiDestined. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, Kevin Harmon was seen as a child. In the first two episodes, he was only 3 years old child who was just learning to speak. In the two-parted episode "The Confrontation", he was 7 years old and was allowed to visit father's workplace for the first time. His role was just like in the opening of Digimon: First Adventure. Trivia *Kevin was created to be a mentor to the initial members of the DigiDestined. This was an idea that was CAJH used on his fan fictions at least once before this project. Kevin was chosen to have Tentomon as his partner, while his knowledge of information technology and software programming was combined with a thirst for more knowledge to make the character have aspects of Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi whose partner was also Tentomon. The main differences of the two characters are their age, Kevin being raised fully by his biological parents, and Kevin being more social. *Kevin's son Edmund is the youngest member of the initial DigiDestined team is based Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. In Digimon Adventure, T.K. was younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Izzy was never related to either. *Kevin was first considered as a teacher at Troy Dawkins's middle school, but this was changed during production. *Kevin was decided to have two partners for two reasons: to make Armadimon appear as the other Digimon capable for Armor Digivolution along with Veemon, and to make yellow D-3 Digivice appear along with the five other original D-3 Digivices. Category:Fan Humans